


Treasured Inconvenience

by MistIolite



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Bemogyu in process of removing the cursed tattoo on his side, unaware the other guy came for the same thing.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Will it look weird if I slap a sticker on it?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397898) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I decided to continue my orphan fic.

Their removal came to a halt since students crowding them with their phones over the noise. So, they both ended upstairs on couch unsure what to say to one another.

Once everyone left, they stayed behind still awaiting for pick up since it got late.

Beomgyu glanced at person next to him who’s sporting blonde hair and watching a video on his phone.

The person beside him took notice of his stare. He took off his earbuds and shoved the phone in pocket.

“I’m Kang Taehyun.” Taehyun held out his right hand.

“Choi Beomgyu, or Hyung.” Beomgyu shooked back meekly.

“Can I see the tattoo?” Taehyun asked as he seated himself closer to Beomgyu.

Beomgyu pulled up his shirt a little before putting it back down.

“Why do you want it gone?” Taehyun asked

“I have to start business career in a few years.” Beomgyu said. He turned the question back at him. “You?”

“I wanted to visit Japan, but the pain made me more desperate to get it over with.” Taehyun sighed.

“Now he’s all over the internet, bet he won’t be back in school to reschedule.” Beomgyu comments.

“Guess, we’re stuck with it. I’m sorry I interfered.” Taehyun mutters under his breath.

Beomgyu silently agreed with him, It’s bad enough he’s trying to survive studies, now to top it off with side effects of the bond.


	2. Chapter 2

Beomgyu’s mission to avoid the blonde head to secure his big job in future. 

His friends meant well, but he just doesn’t care to have another friend he had to reacquaint It’s still weird how he ended up friends with those jokers.

Except, Kai. He would treat like a baby brother despite him being taller.

Sadly, he took the bait thinking Kai got a girl pregnant. He should’ve been wary the same place is where Yeonjun works.

His friends ditched him with a sleeping baby in his arms. He grumbled internally for the betrayal.

He sat on the rocking chair awaiting for Taehyun to come back.

Heh, he’ll be a good dad in future. I probably be an fun uncle coming over to to play and spoil-wait what am I saying?!

Beomgyu looked away from the cute tiny face.

“Thanks for caring for her while I was on the phone.” Taehyun came rushing back. He bent down to check but not the baby.

Beomgyu held the baby up looking down at Taehyun who held his shirt up a bit with one hand while other rubbing cream on his wound.

“You should be a doctor than babysitter.”  
Beomgyu comments. A little embarrassed he got an audience of toddlers watching in curiosity.

“I wish, but it’s too difficult to remember everything.” Taehyun replied. He shoved shirt down.

Taehyun smiled slightly, he grabbed the baby sleeping baby. “Okay, no more sleeping on Oppa, he’s gonna go home now.”

Beomgyu covered his laughter with fist. He got up from seat. “Did you eat anything yet?.”

“Oh later with the guys, Sunoo is treating to some sort of chicken dish.” Taehyun replied. He continued with a tease. “Did you want me to cancel, considering to treating all of us?”

Beomgyu shook his head.

“I’m disappointed since I bought the cream with my own card, now I won’t get treated in return.” Taehyun tried guilt tripping him but it didn’t work.

“It was almost used up, bet your parent’s gave it to you.” Beomgyu countered.

“They did.” Taehyun admitted with a guilty smile.

“You suck at lying.” Beomgyu said.

Taehyun set baby in crib. He rested his elbows on the bars. “There was no hanging out with the guys later, I didn’t want to sound like an loner.”

“You don’t have to tell me every truth, it doesn’t bother me.” Beomgyu frowned.

:”I figured. since we’ll know anyway why not be honest from start.”

“Or we can try again.”

Taehyun turned his face to him. “The guy in juvenile tho.”

“We have internet.”

Taehyun winced at the suggestion.


End file.
